Entre envies, besoins et Raison
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: OS//Le corps a parfois des besoins que la raison ne peut ignorer...//Cadeau pour ma petite Sid!//Yaoi.// Bonuuuuuuus! Alléluia!
1. Raison, envie, besoin

Bonjour!

Sid, je te souhaite encore un très joyeux anniversaire! Je te fais d'énormes bizous! Tu me manques beaucoup!

Je n'aurais jamais pu poster sans la faire relire, étant fâché avec l'orthographe et toutes ses règles, j'ai confié cette fic à ma beta, il y a une semaine, et malgré son emploi du temps chargé et ses problèmes de connections, elle me l'a renvoyé corriger à temps... Alors (encore) merci Lwel-chan...!

Merci à Vinou pour son aide...! : ) Merci à sa Sahada pour sa remarque! : )

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf cette histoire qui est mienne. Elle sort tout droit de ma tête, de petit mon coeur...! Donc, toute ressemblance avec une autre fic ne serait que pure coïncidence!

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des premières années. Dans cette classe, les élèves n'avaient pas attendu cette sonnerie aussi impatiemment que dans d'autres classes… Si vous alliez dans les cachots, certains élèves en étaient à espérer que Poudlard s'effondre sur leur têtes et les tuent, même lentement, pour ne plus jamais subir un seul cours de Potion avec leur irritable Maitre des Potions : Severus Snape.

Harry s'assit à son bureau et soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva seul. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ferma à clé la porte puis laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau et ses bras pendre mollement le long de son corps.

Enfin, vendredi touchait à sa fin, le week end commençait ! Il était exténué ! Il allait pouvoir se reposer, ne rien faire, se détendre... Cependant, il ne savourait ce week end qu'en partie, dimanche étant le jour d'Halloween…

Après être passé dans son bureau (« Là où il y avait eu Rémus » ; songea t-il comme souvent en souriant) déposer des copies, il se rendit par une porte, sur sa droite, dans ses appartements.

Il se dirigea dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à une cheminée et s'y écroula. De sa baguette, il fit venir un verre et une bouteille de Vodka noir. Ce n'était pas l'heure ni le moment mais il en avait besoin. N'importe qui d'autre à sa place aurait fait la même chose ! Vivre en étant attiré par une personne que l'on avait haït, que l'on avait voulu voir mort était terriblement insupportable !

Après des mois d'hôpital et une année à se reconstruire, il était maintenait professeur. La Mort de Voldemort devait _normalement_ avoir entrainé la mort du charme qui empêchait un professeur de rester à son poste plus d'un an.

L'année précédente, c'était un professeur Français qui était venu mais il n'avait aimé ni l'Angleterre ni les Anglais et encore moins leur nourriture. Tous les professeurs craignaient que la malédiction ne soit pas levée. Harry avait pris le risque.

En cinquième année, il avait aimé enseigner aux autres ce qu'il savait. De plus, à Poudlard, il était protégé des fanatiques qui suivaient chacun de ses pas, espérant le toucher, le photographier, ou d'après les jumeaux : avoir un de ses cheveux pour s'amuser à être lui ou d'autres choses ayant toutes un rapport avec le sexe…

Il avait le confort de l'endroit, là où il s'était tout de suite senti chez lui, à sa place.

Bien sur, cela incluait de voir Severus.

Oui Severus. Oh, devant lui, il ne l'appelait pas par son prénom. Mais, il avait dépassé l'époque où il le nommait par des insultes ou un surnom affreux.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait complètement perdu. Bien sûr, Severus avait du charisme, et pour son âge (39 ans), il était même décrit très charmant par un magazine, avec ses yeux noirs et ses longs cheveux noirs.

Mais eux, ne l'avaient jamais vu en cours de Potion lorsque ses cheveux étaient gras. Eux, ne l'avaient vu qu'en dehors, quand ses saletés de cheveux étaient lavés et bien coiffés et que l'on avait envie d'y passer les doigts. (Du moins, les personnes attirées par lui avaient ce genre d'envie...) Eux, n'avaient pas subi de remarques méprisantes à l'âge de onze ans alors qu'il était « innocent ». Eux n'avaient jamais du supporter ses rictus cauchemardesques tous les jours. Eux n'avaient jamais vu dans ses yeux, cette haine féroce et violente. Eux, n'avaient pas eu à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un gosse immature et incompétent. Eux, n'avaient pas dû travailler de force avec lui pour gagner une saleté de guerre.

S'il en était là, Harry savait que c'était dû à la guerre… Elle avait tout changé entre eux. Avec l'occlumancie qui avait repris à cause (ou grâce, selon les points de vue) à Dumbledore, ils en avaient tout deux beaucoup découvert sur l'autre… Trop. Des expériences douloureuses aux évènements heureux, en passant par des choses intimes. Trop.

Severus avait eut un aperçu de l'enfance d'Harry, de son oncle, son placard, sa solitude, sa douleur. Harry, lui, avait aperçu aussi des passages de l'enfance et l'adolescence difficile de son ancien professeur au fur et mesure qu'il progressait dans ces séances tortueuses.

Ils n'échangeaient aucuns mots en dehors des cours collectifs de Potion. Tous deux découvraient des choses sur la vie de l'autre qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais savoir car cela au lieu de les éloigner, en un sens, les rapprochaient. Ils se découvraient des points communs et une souffrance semblable.

Pour Harry, il était irréel de découvrir que Severus avait été ami avec sa mère, qu'ils s'étaient appréciés, qu'ils avaient partagé une forte amitié, jusqu'à ce que Severus disjoncte vers le coté sombre…

Pour Severus, il l'avait deviné, il avait été dur de constater qu'il ressemblait au niveau du caractère autant à sa mère qu'à son père. Mais surtout qu'il avait une personnalité propre, qu'il n'était pas le sale gosse, la copie conforme de son père qu'il imaginait.

Severus avait aussi découvert, peu de temps avant la dernière guerre (qui avait eu lieu en avril de sa septième année) la liaison qu'Harry avait entretenu avec un Serdaigle. Il avait accédé directement à un souvenir où Harry faisait crier un garçon, Alexandre, un bon élève, et ce n'était pas de douleur.

Harry, le même jour avait vu que son professeur, décontenancé par ce qu'il avait vu et donc moins vigilant, « aimait » aussi les hommes…

Pour tous deux, ça avait été un véritable choc...

Harry ne voulait plus assister à d'autres cours d'occlumancie. Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter et Severus était aussi anéanti que surpris.

Il n'avait pas mis ces souvenirs dans la pensine, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry réussirait si vite à atteindre ses plus profondes et intimes pensées.

Ils étaient déstabilisés, chamboulés, complètement dévastés…

Eux, qui étaient toujours un peu à part, seul, avec leur « différence », trouvait en l'autre une compréhension, une acceptation.

Dumbledore, cependant, sans savoir la raison qui les avait fait arrêter leurs cours, les avaient obligés à reprendre. Tous deux avaient feint de ne rien avoir vu et qu'ils n'y pensaient plus. Au contraire !

Ils avaient repris les cours, sans parler autrement qu'avec leurs regards, continuant de se battre pour ne pas laisser l'autre pénétrer ses pensées. Harry était cependant moins doué.

Entre eux, les choses ne pouvaient qu'évoluer. Il leur était impossible de continuer à se haïr de la même manière. La personne qu'ils avaient tous deux détesté, n'était pas celle qui existait.

Ils ne s'appréciaient toujours pas mais ils ne se méprisaient pas non plus ; cependant, il restait une tension. Ils ne pouvaient pas effacer leur passé, oublier toutes leur altercations.

OO

Depuis septembre, tous deux se comportaient civilement l'un envers l'autre. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient retenus de jeter à l'autre une remarque, un coup de poing, un sort ! Ils n'avaient plus l'âge de se comporter comme des adolescents.

Mais, la tension était telle qu'il leur était difficile de la cacher aux autres.

Ce n'était que depuis le début de l'année, qu'il y avait un plus, une attirance. Séverus n'était plus le même depuis la fin de la guerre physiquement. Il n'avait pas changé sa manière de s'habiller, de se comporter mais c'était dans son regard et ses gestes qu'il avait changé. Il lui avait donné des conseils et avait approuvé ses idées. Bien sur à sa manière, avec sarcasmes et froideur.

Harry ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer mais c'était ainsi : petit à petit, il appréciait son ancien professeur puis son corps eu des _réactions_…

Cela avait commencé lorsqu'il lui avait involontairement rentré dedans, il lui était tombé dessus. Puis, il avait repensé aux souvenirs de Severus et ses amants en songeant que Séverus devait toujours _être au-dessus_… Cela avait perturbé ses nuits puis ses jours.

Il se doutait que Severus ait perçu son attirance, ce dernier était un maitre en occlumancie. Mais pourtant, il n'avait aucune réaction : Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui saute dessus mais qu'il laisse au moins entrapercevoir soit une colère soit…qu'il serait éventuellement intéressé.

S'il se comparait aux hommes qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Severus, il était comme eux : pas très grand et pas vraiment du genre « costaud ». Mais, il savait aussi que même si son collègue était attiré par lui, il ne se passerait rien. A cause de leur passé, de son père et peut être aussi son âge.

Une partie de lui même voulait d'ailleurs qu'il ne se passe rien et niait tout en bloc! Mais une autre, avouait que si.

OO

Severus se détendait sous le jet d'une bonne douche. Et oui, l'horrible maître des Potions, la chauve souris graisseuse des cachots se lavait avec de l'eau, du gel douche et même du shampooing.

Il avait l'intention de passer voir son collègue, Harry (comme Dumbledore le faisait l'appeler mais il préférait ça que supporter les discours interminables sur les relations entre collègues, de la part de son mentor) et il voulait être à son avantage pour voir le gamin (c'est ainsi qu'il le nommait pour garder en tête qui il était) qui s'était follement entiché de lui.

Il avait rapidement perçu l'attirance et la gêne d'Harry et le mettre mal à l'aise lui paraissait être une douce, lente et jouissive torture. C'etait peut être un peu ignoble mais que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse ? C'était ça ou rentrer dans un jeu qui le ferait sombrer. Car Harry était le coté sombre qui le ferait facilement tomber dans l'_anormalité_ s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à avoir ne serait ce qu'une minuscule attirance pour ce gamin immature et irréfléchi. Ce n'était pas son âge qui le gênait. Au contraire, penser à son corps jeune, et peu expérimenté lui donnait envie de basculer. De plus, dans leur monde, l'âge n'avait pas les mêmes valeurs que dans le monde des moldus, qui vieillissaient plus vite. C'était tout simplement _qui _il était, le problème.

Son corps qu'il avait toujours su parfaitement maîtriser lui avait fait défaut, réagissant violemment aux regards de Potter, repassant la scène où il l'avait vu avec un autre homme. Il pouvait maitriser ses lèvres et les tordre dans des moues sarcastiques, contrôler sa voix, contrôler ses gestes mais son autre _cerveau_ lui, il ne le contrôlait absolument pas.

Une fois revêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull noir, surmontés d'une cape noire, il se rendit à la porte qui menait directement à l'appartement de sa plus sexy et plus honteuse tentation.

Il dû user de toute sa maitrise quand son collègue ouvrit sa porte, seulement vêtu d'un jean.

Harry qui s'était assoupi dans son canapé, après une habituelle partie de musculation du poignet, resta la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait renfilé son sous-vêtement et un jean ne pensant absolument pas que s'aurait pu être son ancien professeur. Se maudissant comme toute personne qui aurait été dans son cas, il laissa entrer son collègue.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Harry, le questionna, tout en remontant machinalement ses lunettes, qui avaient glissé lorsqu'il avait ramassé les habits qui trainaient près du canapé. (1)

Il revient de sa chambre, sans s'être vêtu d'un T-shirt puis servit un verre à son collègue.

Harry se demandait si la haine que Severus lui avait toujours voué était encore forte au point qu'il ne réagisse pas à son corps ! Merde ! Il était tout de même l'un des hommes les plus demandé. Enfin, après Drago Malefoy.

Il était là, à demi nu et Severus ne posait même pas les yeux sur lui ! Merlin qu'il l'énervait ! Se décidant à le provoquer, il l'invita à s'assoir dans un fauteuil puis s'installa dans le canapé ou plutôt s'avachit, ce qui aurait fait serrer les lèvres du son ancien professeur de Métamorphose !

Severus savourait son whisky réfléchissant à une potion qui le rendrait impuissant. Tout était préférable qu'être excité par Lui.

Il avait bien compris qu'il le provoquait, qu'il était énervé de penser qu'il était le seul à être troublé. Comment aurait-il put bien ne pas être perturbé par cette peau nue et ce que cachait, mal, le jean.

Ce qu'il avait tort d'oublier, c'est qu'une fois qu'il avait un but, Harry fonçait, se moquant des obstacles et ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son but était atteint.

Son corps n'écoutait rien, il le voulait ! Il voulait Severus, il l'aurait. Ce soir, Harry avait décidé d'emmerder sa conscience trop sage depuis la guerre, alors que c'était maitenant qu'il aurait du être plus implusif, pas qu'il ne l'était plus non plus...

Il but quelques verres, écoutant la raison qui amenait son cher collègue : Dumbledore, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre...?

Ce vieux fou avait eu l'idée d'une sortie au cinéma pour les sixièmes et septièmes années et avait demandé à Severus de se charger de tout car Monsieur était trop occupé. Séverus l'imaginait, non pas en train de travailler mais de glousser seul avec ses sucreries qui le rendait euphorique.

Harry sentait bien que Severus était contrarié malgré sa maitrise absolu parce qu'au bout de ces longues années à le côtoyer, il le connaissait.

Il l'écouta, à moitié allongé, le regard fixé sur lui, se caressant « distraitement » la ligne de poils noirs qui courait le long de son torse, émettant des petits soupir de satisfaction à chaque gorgée de son verre.

Dès que Severus se leva pour partir, après avoir dit à Harry qu'il s'occuperait des septièmes années rouge et or, Harry feint de s'être relevé trop vite et tomba sur lui, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de son (il espérait) futur amant et s'excusa en prenant soin de lui souffler sur les lèvres…

Il put voir un trouble passer dans les yeux noirs, qui maintenant lui donnaient envie de ne plus être là… Se repasser les mains, se faire rouler dessus par un camion, tomber de son balai, subir un doloris, se tordre le cou lui-même et même se faire sermonner par Molly paraissaient infiniment plus doux que la colère de son ancien professeur…

Severus s'en alla rapidement, conserva toute sa rage, ses envies durant le trajet et tapa violement dans la porte de sa chambre, une fois à l'abri d'autres yeux. Il avait fait ce qu'il ne faisait jamais : fuir.

Et le sale gamin avait été satisfait.

Le gamin avait décidé de s'amuser et bien il jouerait tous les deux et c'est lui qui gagnerait. Et il en serait débarrassé mais c'est lui qui le ferait craquer ! C'est ce gamin qui lui sauterait dessus, oh oui ! Il allait l'avoir, il allait le soumettre, il allait le faire le supplier, le faire gémir. Il allait le tenir au creux de ma main et le broyer !

Jamais, jamais, jamais, il ne le laisserait prendre le contrôle de la situation.

Bien sûr, s'il avait été honnête, il aurait envisagé que s'envoyer en l'air n'aurait rien résolu, au contraire. Mais, comment aurait- il pu raisonner normalement alors que des frissons avaient parcouru son corps en sentant le souffle de Harry et ses mains sur lui. Les mains avaient légèrement tâté son corps, le réveillant… Plus personne ne l'avait touché depuis trop longtemps. Et le souffle avait éveillé ses lèvres, qui depuis longtemps n'avaient rencontré autre chose que sa propre langue.

Depuis trop longtemps, il était seul. Des années. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était inconnu dans le monde des sorciers. Sa loyauté avait toujours été remise en cause. Mais peu lui importait, il avait perdu la seule amie qu'il avait eu car il avait été stupide… Il n'avait plus eu d'ami depuis, et il s'en passait très bien.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer, il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami avec qui sortir et s'amuser, il aimait sa solitude, ses cachots, ses potions.

Il n'aimait pas les gens. L'amitié, l'amour ça n'existe pas. Chacun cherche en l'autre quelque chose, lui n'avait besoin de personne, il se suffisait à lui-même. Il avait des relations bien évidemment, de courtoises relations mais il n'avait pas envie ni besoin de plus.

Il n'était pas heureux mais ne croyait pas au bonheur.

Il croyait au Pouvoir, à la puissance, à la souffrance, au respect et à la loyauté. Et à l'attirance physique. Mais pas à l'amour, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un rêve d'enfant. Et il n'en était plus un depuis longtemps.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il se débrouillait seul. Déjà à onze ans, il avait acheté seul ses fournitures pour Poudlard. Il avait appris par lui-même à protéger son esprit, à jongler avec des ingrédients pour en faire de superbes potions. Et tant de choses infimes qui s'apprennent avec l'aide, d'un parent, un frère, un ami, lui, les avaient apprises seul. Usant de son esprit et de ses yeux.

Il avait cru un instant, en Voldemort aussi, il était si attirant, si puissant mais il avait vite était déçu, à nouveau...

OO

Harry observa le silence dans la salle se faire alors que Severus se levait pour annoncer la sortie « Cinéma », pour le soir même. Aucun brouhaha n'émergea le temps que dura le froid et rigide discours. Cependant, une fois fini, les élèves s'en donnèrent à cœur joie entre les éternels râleurs qui ne voulaient rien faire d'autre que squatter leur lit, les rats de bibliothèque extatiques de sortir un peu, les filles qui ne savaient pas quoi mettre, ceux qui étaient déçus du choix du film, ceux qui n'avaient rien écouté ou encore certains Serpentard qui voyait là une bonne occasion pour se rapprocher de la fille et/ou du garçon qui les intéressait.  
Certains Gryffondor réfléchissait aux bêtises qu'il pourrait faire, des Serdaigles pensait à lire le lire pour comparer avec le film et certains Poufsouffles se sentaient simplement heureux de cette sortie de groupe.

Chaque professeur dû s'amuser durant toute l'après midi à vérifier que son groupe était vêtu correctement. Les sorts de transformations avaient été les plus utilisés pour ceux qui étaient de purs sorciers et qui n'avaient pas d'habits moldu.

Ils avaient réservé des places, et ce fut Harry qui se chargea des les retirer à l'accueil. Ceux qui avaient l'habitude d'aller au cinéma prenaient un air blasé devant les regards émerveillés de ceux qui découvraient le cinéma.

Harry fleurta avec la caissière sachant le regard de Severus posé sur lui. Ce dernier se moquait totalement de cela, il ne craignait absolument pas cette stupide et insignifiante femelle.

Harry frustré, maugréa tout seul dans son coin, surveillant son groupe du coin de l'œil au stand bonbon.

Quand le film qu'ils avaient sélectionné accueilli ses spectateurs, il se retrouva dans une grande file, pressé entre une vielle mémé qui empestait l'eau de Cologne, de ses élèves de chaque coté de lui et de Severus, derrière lui.

Il sentit d'ailleurs une main se poser sur l'une de ses fesses, tout le monde étant l'un sur l'autre, personne ne le remarqua. Mais Harry la sentit caresser, à travers le bout de tissu qui lui servait de pantalon.

Il tourna un regard vers son ancien professeur et ne sut tenir son regard.

Severus était prisonnier de son propre piège car lorsqu'il retira sa main, il sentit son collègue remuer légèrement contre lui…

La séance était finie. Enfin.

Séverus avait l'impression d'être une robe de bal sur un Elfe de maison. Les élèves s'étaient installés où ils voulaient, un puissant charme les empêchait de s'éloigner de la salle.

Aussi, Potter (il se permettait encore de l'appeler ainsi, le directeur n'était heureusement pas dans sa tête) s'était amusé à s'asseoir à coté de lui. Et il l'avait bien regretté le gamin ! Leur petit jeu avait continué, mais c'est lui qui dirigeait !

Il s'était régalé du son de sa respiration troublée, de ses regards suppliants pour qu'il arrête et qu'il continue, de la tension qui habitait son ancien élève et des réactions physique de ce dernier. Bien évidemment, il en avait eu aussi des réactions en touchant Harry mais ça en valait la peine.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous rentrés, il comptait bien savourer son lit. Bientôt, Harry lui sauterait dessus. Le déstabiliser ainsi était un vrai régale. Ce qui était le plus jouissif, pensait-il, c'était d'imaginer la tête de ce «cher » James et de ce sac à puce s'ils savaient... Il évitait de penser à Lily.

OO

Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'Harry n'avait nullement l'intention d'attendre. Seul dans son lit, enroulé dans ses draps à force de se tourner et se retourner, il pensait à leur situation. Il avait encore l'impression d'être dans cette salle noire avec une main taquine sur sa jambe qui la caressait du genou à l'entrejambe. Il n'avait rien dit, trop terrassé par tout ce qu'il avait ressentit. Les doigts étaient montés et descendus plusieurs fois mais sans jamais insister. Severus l'avait rendu fou, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pût jouer ainsi avec lui, il l'avait toujours imaginé lui sautant dessus. Mais après tout, il n'était pas impulsif, lui.

« Et moi si » se dit-il.

Décidé, il enfila rapidement des vêtements. Il partit dans sa cheminée et passa dans celle de son collègue. Il n'aurait pas dû normalement pouvoir y accéder sans mot de passe mais ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il l'ait obtenu… Surtout quand on est Harry Potter, qu'on sait charmer les tableaux et qu'on possède une carte magique.

Marchant doucement pour ne pas être entendu et regrettant déjà d'être là, il hésita.

Mais un faible soupir le fit rester. Il s'avança à pas de loup, slalomant entre le fauteuil et la table de salon, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre fermée magiquement.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre et ce furent des cris reconnaissables entre tous, qu'il entendit. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien d'anormal, Harry faisait ça aussi. Mais entendre son ancien professeur fit monter sa température, au point qu'il aurait fait exploser un thermomètre…

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester mais au lieu de partir, il jeta un sort sur la porte pour voir au travers, sans réfléchir. Ce qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire…

Severus apparu soudain près de lui et dans une colère indescriptible. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans, d'être un petit garçon. Il était réellement terrifié, mais aussi en colère contre lui et Severus. Après avoir bravement affronté son regard comme peu de le gens l'avait fait, il baissa honteusement les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de descendre le long du torse pâle recouvert de poils noirs.

Les mains de Severus l'attrapèrent, le trainèrent dans la chambre et le jetèrent sur le lit. Harry n'était pas si surpris que la porte de son ancien professeur fut protégée contre les sorts. Il eut une pensé pour Maugrey « Vigilance constante ! ».

Son attention revient bien vite à Severus qui semblait avoir perdu la raison : il avait apparemment décidé de le tuer.

OO

Séverus sourit (de façon sadique bien sûr) à la vue d'Harry plaqué contre ses oreillers. Harry ne protégeait absolument pas ses pensées et il pouvait lire en lui et il y voyait l'envie, le désir. Toutefois, l'inquiétude était si forte qu'il se força à se calmer.

Il allait lui faire mal mais d'une façon délicieuse. Reposant sa baguette après avoir à nouveau jeter un nouveau sort en direction de la cheminée, il alla « tranquillement » refermer la porte de la chambre.

Il s'y tient devant, restant n'avait aucune honte de son corps ni même de ses cicatrices. S'il était superficiel, il aurait dit ne pas aimer son nez, cependant, il ne l'était pas.

Avec d'autres couples, il y aurait eu des mots mais comme toujours entre eux, tout passait par le regard. Harry montrait qu'il était à la fois désolé et en colère.

Séverus devinait ce que le gamin pensait : « C'est sa faute, c'est lui qui m'a allumé. »

Il s'attendait à le voir hurler mais quand Harry sourit, cela l'étonna mais, il ne le montra pas, il se dit qu'après tout Harry avait, peut être mûri, un peu.

Il observa Harry s'avancer vers lui tout en se déshabillant, enlevant maladroitement ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son t-shirt. Il resta de marbre, extérieurement. A l'intérieur, tout se bousculait.

Il y avait longtemps. Trop. Il n'avait pas peur, non il était impatient.

Impatient de toucher ce corps encore si jeune d'expérience, si peuun peu blessé. Mais si beau.

Impatience. Ce mot pour lui était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années.

Et Harry le touchait, pas physiquement. Harry était touchant.

Touchant. Ce mot aussi représentait un sentiment lointain. Voilà bien longtemps que personne n'avait atteint de si près ses barrières. Harry lui avait fait ressentir différents sentiments comme la haine, la colère, la surprise, la jalousie, la contrariété, la compréhension mais là c'était différent.

Différent car son cœur qu'il avait toujours parfaitement maîtrisé, battait plus vite. C'était irréel. Il ne pensait pas vivre ça un jour.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible mais cette sensation ne dura pas. Elle fut vite remplacée par le désir.

Harry leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi… ? » Harry ne le dis pas mais Séverus devina ce à quoi il pensait et il retient un sourire, difficilement.

Harry retrouva son courage et leva ses lèvres vers celles de Severus, il les posa sur les siennes rapidement puis les retira. Il regarda les deux yeux noirs, sans s'arrêter de sourire, c'était plus fort que lui. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait embrassé, lui, son ancien professeur, son collègue, sa Némésis, celle de son père et son parrain.

Attrapant les hanches d'Harry, Séverus le fit reculer jusqu'au lit et l'y poussa. Harry se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos atteigne les oreillers. Severus avait l'air d'un fauve, il se sentait comme un agneau.

Severus se positionna tranquillement au dessus de lui, son torse contre le sien, ses mains sur ses joues.

Il chassa facilement tout ce qui aurait du l'empêcher : le fait que c'était Harry, son ancien élève, leur différence âge, leur statut : ancien mangemots, Héros. Peut lui importait qui il avait été, qui il était.

Le corps a parfois des besoins que la raison ne peut ignorer...

Ce soir, il allait être son amant. Maintenant qu'Harry avait fait le premier pas, il pouvait se laisser aller.

Il ferma les yeux, embrassa brutalement la bouche d'Harry, qui serra subitement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il n'y avait pas de douceur. Harry n'en attendait pas. Il répondait avec la même dureté. Leurs langues s'heurtaient non pas dans un ballet délicat mais un rude combat.

Un combat mais un combat vertigineux.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à de fragiles attouchements. Il voulait Severus rapidement avant qu'il ne se rétracte… Et Harry n'était plus innocent. Leurs envies étaient un Interdit mais ce désir était si fort, trop pour que leur raison les empêche de faire ce qu'ils désiraient.

Séverus n'embrassa pas ses lèvres quand il cria de douleur, il lui mordit le cou. C'était sa manière de détourner son attention.

Harry planta ses ongles dans sa peau, le retenant de bouger.

Séverus se releva légèrement. Habituellement, il ne regardait pas ses amants mais Harry n'était pas comme eux. Malgré sa grande force magique, psychologique et physique, le brun était aussi un peu fragile.

Harry voulait des baisers, il ne demandait pas de douceur et de la tendresse mais des baisers. Il vit Séverus tenter de résister mais il le fit capituler.

Séverus céda car il aimait embrasser ses lèvres. Les siennes n'avaient depuis que trop longtemps ressentit le seul souffle du froid de la solitude. Ce soir, elles voulaient de la chaleur !

Il laissa la langue d'Harry caresser la sienne doucement, le temps qu'il s'habitue à lui.

Le brun avait déjà hurlé sur lui mais jamais ainsi… Sur l'instant, il se demanda comment, pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ! C'était invraisemblable!

Les doigts agrippaient, les mains caressaient, les langues s'envoyaient en l'air, les dents dévoraient, les bouches s'embrassaient, se suçaient. Tout cela avec une fausse haine, une passion renversante.

Il regarda Harry et dans ses yeux, il y avait trop d'émotion pour qu'il puisse soutenir ce regard.

Il serra les lèvres alors que des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps s'enroulaient autour de lui et de son cœur. Il n'avait plus sentit ce dernier aussi vivant depuis maintes années, au point qu'il l'avait cru mort.

Le brouillard qui enveloppé son esprit depuis qu'Harry était apparu à sa porte se leva lentement. Il allait laisser plus qu'un peu de lui dans cette aventure s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, s'il restait là à tenir ce gamin qui lui baisait le cou, la mâchoire et l'épaule et lui caressait le dos.

Sa raison reprenant le dessus, il se dégagea, et laissa Harry seul. Il partit s'isoler dans la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, il combattait toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient.

Il avait tout fait pour être seul. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'attache à lui. Il voulait rester seul.

Il attendit un long moment sous la douche, ressassant tout ce qui s'était passé : les tremblements d'Harry, la passion d'Harry, les murmures d'Harry, les regards d'Harry, les lèvres d'Harry, les mains d'Harry, les baisers d'Harry…

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et savait qu'Harry le détesterait mais il était obligé, il ne pouvait laisser quiconque s'attacher à lui.

Harry observa son amant partir, il n'était qu'à moitié étonné et malgré le fait qu'il soit prêt à ce que Severus parte, il ne put empêcher la déception creuser un vilain trou dans sa poitrine. Il ne devrait pas l'être. Il le savait. Son premier amant lui avait tout appris avec plus de lenteur et douceur mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait attendu de cette première fois avec Severus. Il avait par contre espérait follement qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

Il prit la baguette de Severus, souriant légèrement, se rappelant le dernier sort qu'elle avait lancé.

Il se lança un sort de nettoyage puis Severus arriva, son regard dédaigneux le brûla mais moins que les quelques mots qui tordirent salement son cœur :

« Toujours là ? »

Il ne put rien répondre et ne fit qu'observer Severus, prendre sa baguette et repartir dans la salle de bain.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et erra dans les couloirs un moment avant d'aller rejoindre son lit.

Il savait qu'il devrait se battre pour que Severus le laisse pénétrer son quotidien, sa vie. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait plutôt blessé.

Au moins, il savait ce que c'était d'être dans les bras de Severus et il ne le regrettait pas, peut être même que maintenant il ne le désirait plus. Après tout il pouvait avoir pratiquement n'importe qui sur cette planète, il n'avait pas à se morfondre.

Le matin sous la douche, repassant sa soirée en boucle, il constata piteusement que son envie était toujours présente.

Il ne se doutait pas que plus bas, il en était de même pour son ancien professeur.

OO

Severus avait honte avait vaguement pensé à une potion d'oubli.

Il maudit Harry de lui faire perdre son contrôle.

Il le maudissait de le faire se sentir coupable, il se rappelait parfaitement de la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentit hier soir quand il l'avait « subtilement » mis dehors…

Il le maudissait car normalement, il ne devait pas ressentir de culpabilité !

Il s'était résigné depuis la guerre à ne plus avoir d'amant fixe. Les mangemorts, même espion, sont toujours méprisés.

Harry aurait dû être comme eux.

Mais non, il était comme Dumbledore et ce satané loup-garou (2) à pardonner, à voir ce qu'il y a de bons chez les autres, à faire ce qu'il a envie, et à aimer…

Il ne serait pas étonné que ce soit d'ailleurs Lupin qui ait conseillé à Harry d'accepter ses « sentiments »…

Mais en homme qu'il était, il se refusa à se laisser aller, il se doucha puis revêtit ses habits et son regard noir…

Droit, avec classe, il prit son petit déjeuner. Une des raisons qui le faisait rester à Poudlard, la nourriture. Il détestait faire à manger.

OO

Harry respira un bon coup puis pénétra dans la salle, gardant une attitude "cool", il traversa la salle puis s'assit à sa place.

Il vit son ancien professeur quitter la table peu de temps après, aussi ne but-il qu'un café et se leva.

Minerva le regarda sévèrement comme s'il était encore un élève. Il prit alors un croissant et s'éclipsa avant qu'elle ne le force à manger plus.

Il dévora son croissant tout en suivant de loin Séverus, qui faisait toujours peur aux premières années et aux autres… Tous s'écartaient vivement de son chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa trois fois, ne recevant aucune réponse, il entra après avoir lancé un « Alohomora ».

OO

Severus soupira. Bien évidemment, il se doutait qu'Harry viendrait mais il avait follement espéré qu'il se trompait…

Mais comme toujours, il avait raison et c'était à la fois profondément satisfaisant et un peu ennuyeux d'avoir toujours raison.

Il se redressa, délaissant ses copies et se prépara à affronter la colère de son jeune collègue. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire en lui, un coup d'œil à ses yeux suffisait.

« Je constate que vous n'avez toujours pas appris ce qu'était le respect, Monsieur Potter. »

Il usait toujours du vouvoiement et du nom de famille d'Harry, quand Dumbledore n'avait pas ses oreilles à proximité.

Harry se planta face à lui, nullement touché par cette pique. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air immature, ce qu'on lui avait souvent reproché.

Severus se leva lentement. Il aimait qu'Harry lève les yeux sur lui. Il contourna son bureau et se plaça à coté du brun.

« Ce n'était qu'une aventure, qu'avez-vous cru ? »

Harry rageait, que pouvait t-il répondre ? Il ne voulait pas s'emporter, lui hurler qu'il voulait de lui encore !

Il le regarda fixement et tenta de pénétrer son esprit, voulant lui montrer la scène d'hier.

Et Severus se vit le regard enfiévré embrasser Harry, prendre du plaisir, en donner… Puis il le rejeta avant de se détourner et ouvrit la porte de sa salle.

Harry partit rageusement.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Seulement avec l'esprit, les yeux, comme toujours.

OO

Quelques heures après le repas du midi, où Harry déjeunait avec les Weasley, ce fut Lupin qui vint lui parler.

Bien sûr, ce dernier avait tiré les vers du nez d'Harry en voyant son état.

« Des deux, c'est toi le plus immature Severus ! Harry lui assume ! Toi tu nies, tu te caches ! Merde ! (Severus faillit écarquiller les yeux, Le loup-garou ne jurait jamais.) Je ne veux pas voir Harry malheureux ! Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça ! Tu vas te bouger Severus! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je sais que tu le désires ! Et (alors que Severus ouvrait la bouche) ne me sort surtout pas des phrases comme quoi tu voulais juste un coup ou je n'hésiterais pas à te faire avaler du Veritaserum! Je ne suis pas stupide et je te connais suffisament pour savoir que jamais tu n'aurais coucher avec Harry s'il n'y avait pas plus que du désir !»

Severus ne laissait personne lui parler ainsi, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de couper la parole, il attendit donc patiemment que Lupin ai fini de parler. Hurler serait plus juste.

« Écoute, tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je ressens. »

« Je te donne un conseil car c'est pour aider Harry (trop généreux pensa Séverus), utilise ta pensine, et tu verras par toi-même que c'était bien. Non, ne me contredit pas ; sourit, cette fois Rémus, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu penses que c'est mal pour Harry mais regarde le… »

Et sur ce, il le laissa, abasourdi.

Non. Non, il n'allait pas faire ça. C'était trop...fou pour Severus de se voir ainsi mais pourtant, au bout de deux heures de réflexion, il avait décidé de plonger dans la soirée de la veille.

Il se vit, il le vit.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, il fit face. Il se voyait s'inquiéter, être patient. Il vit son plaisir, entendit ses murmures.

Il le trouvait beau et heureux dans ses bras. Harry était satisfait, apaisé mais lui, il ne l'était pas heureux, il ne savait plus l'être. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était levé hors du lit.

Séverus n'avait peur de rien sauf du bonheur, il craignait le bonheur car il était fragile et destructeur. Il y avait cru une fois, il avait eu accès, avec une amie, une amitié comme il en existe peu. Et il avait tout détruit. Quelle ironie, que ce fut justement la mère d'Harry… pensa t-il

S'il repoussait autant les autres ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait peur qu'on s'attache à lui, mais qu'il ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Il n'en résulter toujours que de la souffrance et il estimait en avoir eu largement sa part.

OO

Le repas d'Halloween commença. Harry chipotait dans son assiette. Et dès qu'il fut terminé, il se dépêcha de sortir hors des zones du château et transplana.

Séverus rentra chez lui, pensant qu'Harry reviendrait le voir, encore en rage. Mais au bout d'une heure et quelques verres, il décida d'aller le voir. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pouvait rien lui donner. Il n'avait rien à offrir. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils continuent. Harry devait se détacher de lui.

Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement et, se rappela soudainement, où pouvait être Harry, en ce soir d'Halloween.

Il marcha le plus silencieusement sur le sol caillouteux, et arrivé dans l'allée, il le vit. Seul, accroupi devant la tombe, pleurant. Il ne sanglotait pas mais des petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Et il se sentit comme le pire des enfoirés.

Il avança doucement. Harry s'essuya rapidement les yeux, les joues. Et le regarda un peu surpris et toujours en colère.

« C'est vous les fleurs ? »

Séverus acquiesça. Il avait amené des fleurs dans la matinée. D'autres bouquets étaient présents ; certainement Harry.

« Les autres sont de Rémus et celle-ci de moi.»

Il y eut un miaulement lointain, quelques gouttes de pluie, la caresse d'un léger vent.

« Et... que venez vous faire ici ?» Jeta agressivement Harry, par reflexe.

Séverus jeta un œil à la tombe puis reposa ses yeux sur ceux d'Harry, pleins d'espoir.

« Je ne crois pas en ces choses, vous savez « L'Amour ». (Ce mot lui en coûta.)

Harry hocha la tête.

Il s'en moquait qu'il n'y croit pas. Lui, non plus n'y croyait pas, plus. Il avait cru aimer et être aimer de Cho puis d'Alex mais toujours ça s'était mal fini. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer...Surtout quand il pensait au couple de Molly et Arthur...

Ils ne pouvaient se contenter de se regarder cette fois.

« Vous m'appréciez depuis que vous me connaissez vraiment? »

Hochement de tête.

« Vous ne me voyez plus comme l'immonde petit gamin arrogant et immature ? »

« Cela dépend… »

Harry roula des yeux.

« A quoi croyez-vous ? Au respect ?»

« Oui. »

« A la loyauté ? »

Harry souriait et Séverus avait perdu son air grave.

« Oui. »

« Au pouvoir aussi ? » Il le dit avec sensualité, en se rapprochant de sa Némésis.

« Oui. »

« Très bien, alors, j'attendrais. »

Harry le dépassa et Séverus l'interpella

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Que vous soyez prêt à m'accepter dans votre vie, à me respecter, à m'être loyal et…à me dominer. » Conclut-il avec un regard malicieux.

« Il ne peut y avoir de nous. »

« Je ne suis pas de votre avis. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. »

« Si, plus que vous ne croyez. Vous êtes apeuré et perdu. Une partie de vous veut de moi et l'autre essaye de résister, ressassant toutes les raisons qui pourraient se mettre entre nous. J'ai ressentit tout ça. Maintenant, j'ai fais face, je suis prêt. Vous non. Alors j'attendrais. Je vous attendrais.»

Harry savait que son ancien professeur n'était pas prêt mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

Un regard, qui n'avait jamais été aussi dépourvu de haine, lui répondit. Séverus laissa les lèvres d'Harry se pencher sur les siennes pour un court baiser. Elles leurs disaient au revoir.

Pas adieu.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Oui Harry a des lunettes...j'ai rajouté ça après relecture car j'imagine Harry avec ses lunettes, alors je voulais que vous le voyez comme moi, avec. J'ai remarqué que je ne le préciser pas toujours dans mes fics en parlant de ça avec quelqu'un (N'est ce pas mon ti chou? ), alors que j'aime Harry avec ses lunettes...

(2) Pardon Moony chéri !XD

Merci d'avoir lu! : )

Sid...j'espère ne pas avoir massacré ton Sevy chéri! Enfin, j'espère que ce petit machin ... ça te fais plaisir... : )

Bizous à tous et à toutes.

Ho et il y a un mini bonus que je ne peux poster tout de suite, car, il est à retravailler d'après ma beta et en le relisant, je trouve aussi... Je le mettrais en chp 2 le mois prochain...

Moon

HS : j'écoute Muse


	2. Bonus

Bonsoir ou Bonjour!

Rating : M

Le monde et les persos sont à notre gourou : J.K. Rowling. Et l'histoire à moi.

Voilà la suite, le bonus qui est un peu long et beaucoup en retard... Je sais. Mais... Enfin, je ne vais pas étaler ma vie ici... Je suis désolé en tout cas! Vraiment...

J'espère que te plaira ma tite Sid!

Et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi, autres lectrices!(lecteurs?)

**Merci** à Lwella, merci pour tout.

**Merci** à vous revieweuses (?) : Sahada, Ai Tsubasa, Only-4-you, Capricorne, Caro, Jenni944, Clochette-la-fée, Nerwende, Isthar205 et ConanBlack!

* * *

« Harry ! Attends ! »

Ces mots résonnèrent soudainement, troublant l'étrange calme qui régnait dans la demeure. C'étaient des petites voix aiguës, des voix en pleine mues, des voix d'enfants.

Harry qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de l'établissement se retourna et sourit aux enfants qui l'entouraient.

Tous parlaient en même temps. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien et avait très envie de se boucher les oreilles. Il est fou comme de si petits êtres pouvaient faire autant de bruit !

Une petite d'à peine quatre ans dévala les escaliers et tomba en bas des marches. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller vers elle et constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait rien. Lorsqu'il la serra maladroitement contre lui, elle s'accrocha. Il lui murmura des mots, qu'il espérait réconfortants. Puis, il lui essuya les joues et lui fit deux baisers bruyants qui la fit pouffer.

Quand il se releva et vit son petit air penaud et gêné devant ses ainés, il la trouva à croquer. Il eut une pensée pour Tonks et Rémus. Ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants suite à la bataille finale, où un sort avait touché sévèrement Dora au ventre. Teddy réclamait une petite sœur… Et si cette petite fille était maladroite, hé bien, elle se sentirait à sa place là-bas… Il prévu d'aller leur en toucher un mot dès le lendemain, où il devait tous manger _en famille_ chez les Weasley.

Harry passait tous les mois dans cet orphelinat. Il venait parler avec Anthony et Athéa (anciens élèves de Poudlard et propriétaires du domaine) des affaires de l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu créer cet orphelinat, ils ne lui avaient rien demandé. C'est Ron qui lui en avait parlé ; il en avait eu vent grâce aux Jumeaux. Avec leur magasin, ils étaient au courant d'à peu près tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier.

Harry aussi avait songé à créer un endroit pour les orphelins sorciers ; ce projet lui tenait à cœur. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à les convaincre d'accepter sa participation et son aide. Il faut dire que les subventions accordées par le ministère étaient maigres. Heureusement, il y avait d'autres donateurs et des bénévoles. La guerre avait changé les mentalités, surtout celles de ceux qui avaient perdu un proche…

Le plus gros problème restait de trouver les orphelins nés de parents non sorciers…

Harry passait également pour faire plaisir aux enfants.

Enfant, il avait manqué de tant de choses, ne serait ce qu'un ours, d'un bon manteau ou d'un sourire… Maintenant qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus riches, il ne pouvait que donner... C'était complètement naturel pour lui.

Et c'était reposant d'aller les voir. Oh pas physiquement mais mentalement.

C'était loin des problèmes d'après guerre et loin de ces adultes qui ne cherchaient qu'à lui plaire, qu'à lui demander son avis pour ceci pour cela… Il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre la nature humaine. Elle ne l'était pas.

Certains l'étourdissaient de questions politiques auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Ils se reposaient sur le _sauveur_…

Il avait tué un autre homme, un monstre, mais il avait tué et trop de personnes le traitait encore comme un _héros_…

Cela avait fait sourire Molly quand elle l'avait fait parler dans un moment de faiblesse. Les gens aimaient les héros, lui avait-elle dit, ils avaient besoin de héros.

Il savait que seul, il n'aurait jamais pu réaliser tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Aujourd'hui encore, ses amis l'aidaient de bien des manières !

Heureusement, petit à petit, chacun finissait par retourner à son train train quotidien…

Seul un certain brun lui résistait encore et toujours… Il luttait contre l'occupation de son territoire et de son cœur mais perdait chaque jour une petite parcelle.

D'après ce certain brun d'ailleurs, c'était son instinct de sauveur qui devait le pousser à s'infliger des heures avec ces enfants... Il n'empêche que suite à leur conversation sur cet orphelinat sorcier, son ancien professeur avait fait un grand don de potions pour l'infirmerie.

Oh bien sûr, il était anonyme mais Harry avait fini par tellement l'exaspérer en disant sans cesse qu'il se demandait qui était le donateur, que Severus lui avait révélé que c'était lui-même. A peine, son ainé lui avait-il dit ses mots, qu'il s'en était mordu les doigts.

Il n'y avait que lui, pensait Harry, qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds et Harry en était plutôt content. Séverus avait eu un regard si glacé qu'il en aurait fait fondre un glacier.

Dans son miroir, (qui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui) Harry avait beau essayer de l'imiter jamais il n'arrivait à atteindre un tel degré de froideur.

Séverus se comportait comme si c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait… Comme si c'était « indigne » de faire quelque chose de bien pour des enfants. Il ne savait jamais trop comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, aussi, il avait attendu quelques jours avant de revenir le voir.

Il retourna dans le monde _réel_ lorsqu'il fut entrainé par deux enfants dans le salon. La pièce avait été décorée par les enfants et était très colorée. Tout le monde était réuni et semblait l'attendre.

Les enfants voulaient une histoire. Les premières fois qu'il avait fait ça, il avait hésité, buté sur des mots. Il était gêné devant ces petites bouilles. Parler en public, ce n'était pas évident et encore moins devant des enfants. Mais avec l'assurance qu'il avait prit au fur et à mesure, cela devenait presque facile.

Une fois fini, il eut son lot de bisous de la part des filles et des poignées de main de la part des garçons plus âgés.

Nallya, sœur d'Athéa et gérante, le raccompagna dehors et le remercia encore. Cela avec le sourire typique de ces femmes à qui il plaisait. Au bout de la troisième fois où il tentait de retirer sa main en douceur de celle de cette femme, il finit par la retirer un peu violement. Il s'excusa et ne put l'aider à se relever, elle le fit seule et retourna à l'intérieur avec la mine typique de celles qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi il ne veut pas d'elle…

Le pire était qu'elle était mariée.

Mais de nos jours, on trouve si facilement d'hommes et de femmes fourbes qu'Harry ne fut pas étonné, juste écœuré.

Une fois à Poudlard, Harry se balada un peu dans le parc, ses pas laissaient des empreintes dans la neige qui recouvrait le paysage. La gorge nue… demain il tousserait peut être.

Son écharpe était chez Severus. Il l'avait laissé volontairement afin d'avoir une excuse pour passer lui rendre visite. Pas qu'il en ait besoin. Mais il lui semblait avoir l'air moins « bête » quand c'était pour une raison précise.

Le vent soufflait peu mais il était froid. Il marchait le cœur serré, le cœur lourd, le cœur en berne. Lorsqu'il passait dans l'orphelinat, Harry oubliait tout ses petits soucis futiles mais une fois dehors, seul, ses pensées se perdaient dans de multiples chemins sombres.

Les rires des enfants résonnaient dans son esprit.

Le rire d'un enfant insouciant est un riche cadeau, car rare : souvent, on leur arrache trop rapidement leur innocence.

Il trouvait ce cadeau empoisonné car difficile à recevoir en cette période de fêtes, où la solitude - imposée - du cœur donne un goût amer aux choses les plus douces. Cette solitude éclipse les sourires des visages comme des regards…

Les vacances de Noël approchaient, il ne restait plus que trois jours. Harry patientait toujours. Il y avait presque deux mois qu'Halloween était passé et Sévérus et lui n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un couple. Ils étaient des amis. Vous savez, le genre d'amis qui se désirent et qui le savent mais qui n'ont aucune aventures ni entre eux, ni avec d'autres personnes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation n'avait pas évoluée. Au contraire.

Ils se voyaient tous les jours ou presque, après les cours ou quelques instants après le repas du soir. Ils dégustaient des thés, cafés, chocolats, Whisky, bierraubeurres… tout en savourant la présence de l'autre...

Lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne parlait, les bruits de la vie parvenant par la fenêtre qu'Harry laissait toujours ouverte, agrémentaient le silence de cris d'adolescents, de chants d'oiseaux, d'une pluie rugissante, de feuilles rigolant sous les effleurements du vent…

Lorsqu'ils se voyaient dans le salon de Sévérus, ce qui arrivait le plus souvent, dépourvu de fenêtre, seul le crépitement des flammes comblait l'agréable silence qui régnait.

Sévérus ne parlait pas beaucoup, exposant ses points de vue en quelques mots. Même s'il y avait toujours des sarcasmes, ils étaient moins acides. Harry devait tout de même admettre qu'il faisait les trois quart de la conversation.

Les moldus étaient le sujet qui les opposait le plus. Harry était toujours à l'origine de ces discussions que Séverus provoquait parfois insidieusement, il aimait ces discussions mouvementées.

Petit à petit, Harry découvrait cet homme qui l'attirait. Bien sûr, ils se prenaient souvent le bec. Trois fois, en deux mois, il leur était arrivé de ne pas s'adresser un mot pendant plusieurs jours. Deux fois, Harry s'était excusé car il était en tort. La troisième fois, il avait réussi à avoir des excuses et une promesse ! Inimaginable n'est ce pas !

Séverus apprenait à montrer l'homme qu'il était derrière le masque et qu'Harry n'avait aperçu et perçu qu'en partie.

Attendre était insoutenable.

Il n'y avait malheureusement pas seulement cela qui le préoccupait.

Les mangemorts en liberté qui se cachaient et les narguaient par des attentas, l'inquiétait toujours. Surtout à l'approche de Noël, où il craignait que certains d'entre eux _s'amusent _avec les moldus, juste par ennuie, cruauté et folie… La folie d'un homme peut être incroyablement sauvage, plus inhumain qu'un animal…

La conscience tourmentée, se sentant responsable du monde sorcier qui avait tant confiance en lui, il aurait aimé pouvoir complètement oublié tout cela quelques instants dans les bras de Sévérus.

Il en trouvait en partie dans les paroles de ce dernier quand il se confiait à lui. Il avait la chance de voir que celui-ci ne levait pas les yeux au ciel. Son ancien professeur le réconfortait à sa manière froide et impersonnelle. Mais, il était là, l'écoutait et ses paroles même dures lui faisait plus de bien que des phrases toutes mielleuses, toute faites et fausses ...

L'autre chose qui occupait son temps libre, entre/après/pendant les cours, étaient les livres que lui avait fournis Kingsley sur la formation d'Auror. Il avait longuement discuté avec lui et ce dernier l'aidait à se mettre à niveau pour le concours d'entrée à l'école de formation des Aurors qui aurait lieu en juin. Personne d'autre n'était au courant hormis Séverus et ses deux meilleurs amis, bien sûr.

Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à sa place, en tant que professeur. Il savait qu'il existait d'autres professeurs capables, un surtout, qu'il pouvait convaincre de revenir. Celui pour qui il avait tant eu d'affection : Rémus.

00000

La plume suspendue au dessus d'un parchemin, Séverus resta quelques secondes stupéfait. Entre deux copies qu'il corrigeait, un petit mot s'était glissé.

S'il avait eu l'habitude de le faire, il aurait sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Harry. Ce dernier lui disait simplement qu'il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas ennuyé sans lui au repas du midi où il n'avait pu venir.

Le maitre des potions plia le mot qu'il rangea sous sa robe et se leva pour surveiller les potions de ses élèves. Il pouvait voir et sentir leur crainte. Il se força à ne pas laisser Harry distraire ses pensées, ce qui eut pour résultat d'être plus désagréable qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait beau ne pas aimer ce qu'il se passait, il devait pourtant bien admettre à lui même que ce repas sans lui avait été terne. Depuis la rentrée, Harry était toujours à sa droite et même si il était arrivé quelques fois à Harry de ne pas diner là, ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il avait justement ressenti un quelque chose de désagréable. Il devait s'être finalement habitué à sa compagnie plus qu'il ne se l'avouait...

Il avait beau ne pas le vouloir et craindre cela, c'était un fait : il s'attachait à lui… Et il ne savait pas comment y remédier ou plutôt toutes ces paroles sur le fait qu'il voulait être seul sonnaient fausses maintenant.

Une fois son tour fini, un peu moins énervé mais toujours soucieux, il se replongea dans la correction des copies de ses médiocres élèves. Deux mis à part, aucuns autres ne comprenait la magie qu'il y avait à fabriquer une potion.

Après Harry, c'est à la soirée du 23 qu'il songea. Un diner au ministère, où il ne voulait pas aller mais où Harry voulait qu'il vienne…

Irait-il à ce diner où il devrait se forcer, faire semblant de ne pas voir, ni entendre ni comprendre ce que certains lui reprochaient, rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de savoir qu'_il_ sourirait grâce à lui, pour lui ?

S'il n'était pas là, il ne se poserait pas la question, il n'irait pas. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait alors, ne pas y aller. Il ne fallait pas laisser Harry espérer pouvoir avoir plus que ce qu'il lui donnait.

Il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû accepter de le voir si souvent mais Harry était le genre de personne à laquelle, quand il vous souriait, il était difficile de dire non même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Le genre dont, quand on le connait un peu, la maladresse vous amuse et vous touche.

Bien qu'il avait essayé de l'éviter, se tenant à sa décision de ne pas avoir de relation, de quelque nature que ça soit, avec le fougueux brun, Harry avait en deux mois, petit à petit envahit son salon, sa routine, son espace. Il avouait à lui-même, qu'il aimait voir Harry faire le pitre pour voir une once de son sourire transformer son visage et modifier son regard, en un plus gai.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment la véritable haine qu'il ressentait pour Potter s'était métamorphosée en un autre sentiment.

Auparavant, il ne supportait même pas d'entendre parler de lui. Dans ses moments là, il fuyait dans ses cachots, et, s'il ne pouvait fuir la conversation, il la subissait avec une maitrise extraordinaire mais aussi avec les intestins complètement contractés. Il avait appréhendé leur face-face, au point d'en avoir presque la nausée. Le voir, le faisait trembler, et si maintenant c'était de désir auparavant, c'était par fureur. A l'époque, il ne supportait pas son regard, ses traits, qui lui rappelait elle, lui, eux… Sa voix était un lent venin qui s'insinuait dans sa tête et rongeait comme de l'acide tout son être.

La présence d'Harry n'était plus oppressante. Elle lui était devenue agréable et ça c'était une évolution qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il devait reconnaître être maintenant, mille fois plus serein, et il aimait cela.

Si avant, pendant leur entrainement, les mots franchissaient rarement et avec douleur ses lèvres, il n'avait plus désormais à se forcer à faire la conversation, elle venait d'elle-même.

L'horloge sonna, des cris retendirent, des bruits assourdissants résonnèrent, des rires éclatèrent un peu partout dans le château de Poudlard.

En fermant les yeux, Severus pensait à des supporteurs de Quidditch pour les cris, à un troupeau d'éléphants pour le vacarme et à des hyènes pour les rires. Si on mélangeait le tout dans une marmite, qu'est ce que cela donnerait comme résultat ?

La potion qu'avait fait un élève avait dû le toucher plus qu'il ne pensait…

Mais, ce vacarme était _juste _des élèves, des élèves qui étaient en vacances…

Dans sa classe, on finissait sa potion, rangeait les ingrédients et tout cela dans le calme. Il maitrisait parfaitement ses élèves, cependant il ne pouvait enlever leur sourire.

« Quoi que »… ; pensa t-il.

Quand ils furent tous devant leur table, prêt à partir, ils attendirent qu'il les y autorise.

Il se leva une fois qu'il eut terminé de corriger un devoir, les observa quelques secondes et avec un demi sourire leur dit :

« Profitez bien de vos vacances. »

Il vit l'incrédulité dans leurs regards puis la compréhension quand il leur dit :

« Nous ferons un examen à votre retour sur ce que vous avez appris depuis le début de l'année. »

Ils sortirent calmement mais une fois la porte close, il les entendit crier de joie.

Il passa dans ses appartements et s'installa dans son canapé, un verre à la main. Il ricana tout seul. La raison ? Un bonnet trainait sur un fauteuil. Et cette chose n'était pas à lui. C'était à Potter. Qui d'autre ?

Après sa baguette, son téléphone moldu – qui ne servait à rien ici - , une plume, son portefeuille – où il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant- , un pull – qu'il avait retiré parce qu'il avait chaud – ses gants, ses chaussures – il était revenu trente seconde après s'être rendu compte de son oubli (Là, c'était dû au fait qu'il l'avait un peu poussé à bout), son écharpe et maintenant son bonnet, Séverus se demandait ce qu'il trouverait à laisser la prochaine fois…

Harry le tentait si souvent, parfois inconsciemment…

D'autres fois, il ne supportait pas la douleur qu'Harry cachait mal et il aimerait pouvoir lui faire oublier ses soucis quelques instants aussi.

Il découvrait qu'Harry pouvait être très mature dans ses réflexions et sa conversation se révélait agréable. Mais, quand il avait tort, il était toujours ce petit garçon borné et insolent… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait toujours cette partie rêveuse, cette innocence en lui. D'ailleurs, sans cet aspect de sa personnalité, Harry aurait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir qu'il puisse être un couple…

Et quand il était arrivé que lui, Sévérus, ait tort, il l'avait empêché de savourer sa victoire en le frustrant tout simplement...

Il enferma ses pensées qui tournaient en boucle chaque jour, dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'avait pas de temps pour se laisser aller, ça le menait toujours à la même conclusion : il désirait Harry mais n'arrivait pas à envisager que leur relation puisse évoluer. Il ne pouvait pas même l'imaginer, c'était insensé tout simplement. Il ne savait même plus aimer. Comment construire quelque chose avec un cœur cassé ?

Un toc-toc familier vient troubler le calme de ses appartements. Soupirant, il posa son verre puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Devant sa porte, un brun particulièrement souriant attendait impatiemment.

OOOOO

« Monsieur Potter. » le salua l'Homme Sombre, comme à son habitude.

« Severus ! » Répondit joyeusement le plus jeune, comme à son habitude.

Tandis qu'Harry venait de s'enquérir de son bonnet oublié avec toujours ce grand sourire, Séverus prépara du thé. Le vendredi après son dernier cours de potion, il prenait toujours un thé apaisant tandis qu'Harry en prenait un énergisant, car il passait toujours le vendredi soir avec ses amis.

Le maitre des potions attendit, buvant son thé, que son cadet lui explique le pourquoi de sa joie.

Harry, les mains collées contre sa tasse soufflait sur sa boisson, les pieds déchaussés et posés sur la table basse, il avait pris l'habitude de commencer ses visites sans agresser tout de suite le calme de son ancien professeur.

Lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles de son Sévérus, il lui sourit puis le questionna.

« Une rumeur dit que vous avez annoncé un examen à vos élèves de septième année à la rentrée ? »

« Et cela vous étonne ? »

« Non. Mais que vous les ayez prévenu, oui ! Vous adouciriez-vous Professeur grâce à ma présence ? »

« Et vous qui avez collé la petite Aurore pour deux semaines parce qu'elle écrivait à sa correspondante Espagnole, vous endurcissez-vous grâce à ma présence ? »

Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Harry se mette à rire.

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel mais reconnu qu'il préférait le voir rire plutôt que soucieux. En général, sa bonne humeur était communicative.

Il était difficile de garder son sérieux face à Harry quand il était ainsi. Ce dernier cessa de rire mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry repartit dans grand un fou rire…

Il sortit se calmer dans le couloir, un fantôme passant par là finirait par répéter ce qu'il avait vu…

Une fois calmé, il se rassit et vit deux yeux noirs le fixer, amusés, et ils furent parfaitement conscients du trouble d'Harry. Ces yeux étaient accompagnés d'un sourire.

Potter raconta ensuite sa matinée de cours voulant mettre à mal la patience du maître des potions.

Cependant étant extrêmement patient et Harry étant trop pressé d'annoncer sa nouvelle, Séverus n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il parle de ce qui le rendait si gai.

«Cet après midi, j'ai fais quelques visites… Et donc ça y est ! »

Il n'était pas toujours facile de suivre Harry.

« Si vous pouviez vous exprimer clairement, Monsieur Potter. »

Ce dernier soupira puis annonça :

« Cet après midi, j'ai trouvé un appartement ! »

« J'imagine que vous l'avez déjà acheté. » Soupira La Terreur Des Élèves.

« Oui mais c'était une affaire ! »

« Comme pour votre maison ? » demanda avec une pointe de sarcasme Snape.

Harry ne voulant pas vivre au Square Grimaud avait acheté une maison, deux semaines auparavant, sur un coup de tête. Elle avait révélé plusieurs défauts qui lui coutait maintenant pas mal d'argent…

Sévérus avait ensuite amené l'idée qu'Harry devrait acheter des appartements et les louer, afin de ne pas lapider son héritage.

«Vous m'aviez promis de ne plus parler de cette affaire ! Bougonna Harry. N'avez-vous donc aucune parole chez vous les Serpentards ? »

Séverus ne fit pas mine de ne pas se souvenir et lui dit sèchement d'arrêter ce mélodrame et s'excusa du bout des lèvres.

Harry sourit à nouveau, posa sa tasse et se pencha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour attraper des papiers dans ce qui lui servait de sac.

« Non, là j'ai bien tout lu et bien vérifié ! »

Sévérus ne cacha nullement son scepticisme et écouta patiemment Harry, qui s'était assis à coté de lui dans le canapé, lui expliquait - photos à l'appui – combien il était beau et spacieux. Harry vanta un peu trop au goût de Snape les mérites de l'agent immobilier. C'était plus fort que lui, comme ce besoin de plus, incontrôlable ! Mais il ne dit mot, ne voulant pas entendre Harry l'asticotait.

Lorsqu'il voulu lire un des papiers, pour le vérifier, il dut le rapprocher, c'était écrit petit.

« Un souci ? S'inquiéta Harry »

« Non, je vieillis tout simplement. »

Il rajouta plus bas :

« Vous vous êtes entiché d'un vieux, Monsieur Potter. »

Si Severus n'attachait pas d'importance à leur différence d'âge, il s'en servait malgré tout comme rempart.

Lorsque son ancien professeur ne _jouait_ plus comme à l'instant, Harry était toujours surpris car ces phrases arrivaient dans les conversations au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas et souvent des répliques ne lui venait que tard le soir, quand il y repensait.

Cependant à cet instant, il en eu une intelligente (du moins, il le crut) et fut ravi du regard de son professeur.

« Qu'avez-vous marmonné ? »

« Que si devoir porter des lunettes, c'est être vieux, je le suis depuis ma naissance ! Répéta Harry en remontant machinalement les siennes. Et aussi que ça vous iriez certainement bien…»

Impassible devant le sourire un peu coquin d'Harry, Severus reprit la lecture des papiers.

Une fois fini, il les rendit à Harry, lui accorda que tout était en ordre puis se leva pour débarrasser sa tasse tandis qu'Harry réchauffait la sienne d'un coup de baguette.

Durant quelques minutes, un calme régna. Harry était légèrement appuyé sur son aîné tandis que ce dernier regardait les photos d'autres appartements qu'Harry avait vus.

Puis, un crépitement dans la cheminée vint les interrompre. Dumbledore.

« Harry ?

« Oui ? »

« Hermione est là, elle ne t'a pas trouvé dans ton appartement et dis que vous aviez rendez- vous. »

« Oui, oui, on avait rendez-vous, c'est vrai ! » Harry regarda sa montre machinalement, le temps passait si vite parfois !

Hermine lui avait envoyé un hibou ce matin et hier et avant-hier, pour lui dire qu'elle devait passer chercher quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et passerait ensuite le voir. Elle était très étrange ces derniers temps, peut être était-elle enceinte…

Il avait vraiment la tête ailleurs pour l'oublier.

Tandis que le directeur retirait sa tête de la cheminée, Harry se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires puis se pencha sur la joue de Severus pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser rapide.

Il aimait surprendre son ainé avec ce genre de marque d'affection. Avant de crier sa destination à la cheminée, il dit malicieusement :

« Vous seriez très sexy avec des lunettes, surtout _juste_ avec des lunettes… »

Sévérus n'eut le temps de répondre. Il se laissa aller, fatigué, dans son fauteuil et chercha des yeux ce qu'Harry avait pu oublier.

Déçu, malgré lui, il constata qu'Harry n'avait rien laissé dernière lui mais quand il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser cette dernière phrase, il sut que si…

0000

Harry soupira mais de bonheur. Ce soir on était Lundi, ils emmenaient de nouveau leurs élèves au cinéma…

Les sorts de transformations avait été moins utiles. Mais, ils avaient dû user d'autres sorts pour détecter si les élèves n'avaient rien de magique avec eux.

Le fameux groupe d'amis, des septièmes années de plusieurs maisons, avait tenté de manigancer quelque chose, Severus les avait vite repéré. Ce dernier l'avait regardé fixement, et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sourire malicieusement. Bien sûr qu'il savait mais il avait voulu leur laisser une chance.

Le cinéma, c'était officiellement une idée de Dumbledore qui avait voulu féliciter les élèves ayant eu de bons résultats. En réalité, c'était une idée d'Harry.

Maintenait, que Séverus et lui avaient avancé, qu'ils se parlaient vraiment, le jeune homme pensait qu'il était temps de tenter une réel approche. Il avait dit qu'il attendrait, c'est vrai. Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre !

Imaginer ce que vous désirez le plus. Imaginer le côtoyer tous les jours sans réellement pouvoir le posséder. Imaginez… Vous comprendrez alors qu'après deux mois ainsi, il ne pouvait plus résister ! Et si vous le vivez ou l'avez vaicu vous savez combien, c'est difficile...

Il avait dans l'idée qui s'il ne faisait rien, ils resteraient coincé ainsi. Severus n'avait pas d'amants, mais il devinait que cela finirait par arriver s'il le laissait croire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier croit qu'il ait abandonné. Bien qu'il en ait eu parfois l'envie…

Et, il n'en pouvait plus de provoquer des occasions et de ne rien avoir en retour !

Il se rappelait notamment celle qu'il avait tendu quelques jours auparavant.

_Ils étaient dans le salon de Séverus. Une horloge avait sonné seize heures depuis peu. Severus prenait un thé, lui un chocolat._

_« Pour le diner du 31, vous ne voulais toujours pas venir chez les Weasley ? »_

_Un léger hochement de tête négatif lui avait répondu._

_« Madame Weasley vous a invité de bon cœur, vous savez ! »_

_Un sourcil soulevé fut la réponse._

_« Bon ok, c'est peut être Drago et moi qui avons vaguement parlé de vous qui serait seul… »_

_Un regard ombrageux le fixa, il devait cacher mille tortures..._

_Prenant le prétexte « Weasley », Harry avait enchaîné : _

_« N'empêche qui aurait imaginé Bill et Drago ensemble un jour ! Plus surprenant… quoique, plus surprenant il pourrait y avoir en réalité… »_ (1)

_Deux yeux noirs intenses et indéchiffrables l'avait alors fixé si ardemment que c'en était intenable. Il aurait presque voulut retourner à l'époque où il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'autre chose que sa survie ! Presque…_

_Il s'était alors excusé, se rappelant subitement avoir quelque chose à faire et s'était enfui. Son coté Serpentard avait bon dos… Pour revenir quelques secondes après, chercher ses chaussures…_

Le soir, après une douche, il mit d'ailleurs quelques minutes avant de trouver sa paire de chaussures. Il ne voulait pas qu'un elfe vienne ranger ses appartements et aimait que tout ne soit pas trop ordonné. Mais là, il était temps de faire le ménage…

Une fois son pull mis, il remit ses lunettes : une paire noire et vert foncée rectangulaire puis il mit un peu de gel pour coiffer quelques mèches. En vain…

Il rajouta son long manteau noir, son écharpe, oublia ses gants et sortit rejoindre le groupe rassemblé devant les marches de l'entrée.

Severus l'observa quelques secondes et il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il avait pensé.

Au cinéma, il se débrouilla pour se retrouver devant le « saigneur » des cachots (surnom que les élèves lui avait donné, après avoir vu _Draculito, mon Saigneur _en cours de Moldus.) mais aucune main ne vint le taquiner. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, avec un certain amusement, de remuer subtilement.

Et quand deux fines et fermes mains l'écartèrent, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il troublait toujours son ancien professeur.

Quand, durant le film, ils furent côte à côté, dans la chaleur de la salle, et qu'aucune main ne vint se balader sur sa cuisse, il en fut si frustré qu'il en aurait presque mordu le siège pour s'empêcher de crier !

Il tenta bien du bout des doigts de toucher son professeur mais ceux-ci furent rapidement remis à leur place avec un regard indigné.

Quand Séverus avait entendu Dumbledore parlait de refaire une sortie dans le monde moldu, il n'avait pas été dupe. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à se délecter de la situation. Il n'avait pas envie de répéter ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Tenir, il fallait tenir !

Mais cela faisait deux mois qu'il échouait…

S'il fuyait régulièrement la compagnie des êtres humains, c'est parce qu'il aimait le silence de la solitude. Mais, lorsqu'Harry le_ dérangeait_ durant ses instants là, lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, Harry respectait ses silences et il n'arrivait pas à le chasser.

Lors de ses moments, il contemplait Harry : ce dernier s'étalait dans un de ses fauteuils, serein, il fermait les yeux et avait souvent un fin et doux sourire aux lèvres. Sévérus ne tentait pas de pénétrer ses pensées, même s'il voulait savoir ce qui laissait son collègue aussi rêveur.

Il avait essayé de rester loin de lui, pour ne pas penser à son envie d'être plus proche de lui, de caresser ses traits et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il savait qu'être méprisant n'éloignerait pas Harry, alors il avait essayé de paraître occuper, se réfugiant dans son labo, mais son jeune collègue le trouva rapidement et vint s'y installer avec son petit air malicieux.

Séverus avait fini par céder à sa présence, à la condition qu'Harry arrête de bavasser. Ce dernier survolait généralement un livre tout en l'observant.

Il ne savait pas quel charme avait enveloppé son être mais il l'empêchait de repousser Harry comme il aurait dû, il lui donnait envie d'être à l'origine de ses sourires et non plus de sa haine.

Soudain, des gens se mirent à crier puis à courir…

Severus regarda blaser le film où bien sûr, l'héroïne à la plastique parfaite (selon les commentaires de garçons dans la salle), alla évidemment se réfugier dans un endroit désert et dangereux, au contraire de tous les autres personnages du film et où bien sûr un bel héros (selon ces critères) arriva au moment précis ou le tueur allait la violer. Il la sauva et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'enfuir aider d'autres personnes en détresse. Que c'était mièvre.

Il observa Harry, sentit cette chose qu'on appelait _cœur_ se serrer face à l'air ailleurs, déçu, triste du brun. Il posa sa main sur celle de son voisin, qui sursauta, et fit glisser ses doigts sur le poignet d'Harry.

Ce dernier se força à garder les yeux fixés sur l'écran ou la « belle héroïne » (si on les aimait grande, minces blondes aux seins énormes (2) ) ressassait son fabuleux baiser, alors que Sévérus se penchait sur sa montre.

Séverus se retient de grogner, il restait encore quarante minutes de film. Il observa alors son ancien élève qui était raide, ses lèvres étaient serrées par la contrariété. Il eut un de ses fameux rictus, se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura :

« Si vous vouliez tant qu'on aille au cinéma, il vous aurait suffit de me le demander. »

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de nier, Harry se contenta de se tourner vers lui avec un regard penaud que nombre de ses admirateurs aurait jugé d'adorable.

« Vous auriez dit non. » Lui chuchota t-il, troublé d'être aussi près de Sévérus, qui depuis leur nuit torride gardait ses distances.

« Et bien, peut être que j'aurais dit oui...Nous aurions pu choisir un film ou il n'y aurait eu personne. » Sourit très légèrement son ancien professeur.

Puis il se pencha à son oreille à nouveau et continua :

« Peut être que cela m'aurait rappelé notre dernière séance, ce qui s'est passé ensuite, peut- être aurais-je eu envie de recommencer...»

Il finit son discours en effleurant du bout des lèvres l'oreille de son ancien élève.

« Mais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire avec ce film, c'est de dormir. »

Harry ferma les yeux, retenant ses envies de l'étrangler. Il n'en pouvait plus !

« Je vais aux toilettes. »

« Faites ce qui vous plait, Monsieur Potter. » Répondit distinctement Sévérus en voyant que Minerva de l'autre coté d'Harry leur jeta un regard.

Séverus se leva pour laisser passer Harry, ce dernier prenant bien soin de lui écraser un pied.

Il ne dit rien, le suivit des yeux puis se rassit, feignant de regarder le « merveilleux » film que la majorité des élèves avaient choisi.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Il avait eu envie de le provoquer, de jouer parce qu'il avait malgré tout envie de lui. Il avait envie de répéter l'aventure de la dernière fois encore une fois ! Juste encore une fois, une dernière.

Parfois, il n'avait tout simplement plus envie d'en découdre, il était trop fatigué de voir la déception d'Harry à chacune de ses rebuffades, trop las de se battre contre lui. Et puis, malgré tous ses efforts, il se sentait de plus en plus attaché à Harry, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses sensations et n'avait plus envie de lutter contre eux. Ce soir était un de ces soirs où il avait envie de craquer…

Il avait été peut être trop brutal, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire subitement qu'il était d'accord pour essayer un « quelque chose » avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment dire ces choses, il n'avait jamais dit ces choses… Et puis, c'était si tentant de lui murmurer tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire.

« Harry est parti depuis dix minutes, peut être qu'il ne se sent pas bien. »

« Minerva, allez donc voir au lieu de me déranger. »

« Mais, Séverus… » Fit-elle avec ce regard de grand-mère réprobatrice.

Harry entra dans le petit cabinet et s'aspergea d'eau. Il avait l'intention de rester là à bouder. Espérant que Séverus le rejoigne, que ce dernier s'excuse de s'amuser ainsi avec lui.

Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec Séverus, tantôt il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à ébrécher ses défenses, tantôt, ce dernier lui donnait un grand coup dans le ventre. Un jour, il était taquin et joueur ; et le lendemain, il lui parlait avec la même tendresse qu'un crabe de feu vous brûle.

Il ne voulait cependant pas abandonner, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il était un lion, il était un fils de Maraudeur, il ne pouvait abandonner ! Et ce n'était pas que par fierté, il le voulait vraiment !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry s'amusait à chercher quel sort il pouvait lancer sur la porte pour qu'elle colore les mains des gens qui la passeraient sans s'être lavé les mains, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Lui. « Merci Merlin », pensa Harry.

OoO

Sévérus referma la porte et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Noir contre vert. Pudique culpabilité contre rage.

Harry s'approcha de son ancien professeur, menaçant. Une fois face à lui, subitement, il se pencha sur la pointe des pieds, saisit son visage et attrapa sa bouche, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ça ne ressemblait en rien au baiser partagé par les deux acteurs, il était beaucoup plus intense et violent.

Harry avait parié avec Rémus combien de temps il tiendrait et bien Rémus avait gagné ! Noël n'était pas là et Harry avait craqué ! Il l'avait embrassé. Harry n'avait pas prévu, son corps avait agit par impulsion.

Quand, pendant quelques secondes Harry se détacha pour jeter ses lunettes gênantes, le maître des cachots n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ses lèvres traitresses avaient tout de suite voulu participer pleinement à cette brutale joute. Retrouvant leur amantes, elles ne voulaient plus les quitter, elles avaient tant de fois souhaité les rallier à nouveau.

Séverus le repoussa difficilement car tout comme ses lèvres, ses mains avaient péniblement résisté aux corps d'Harry.

Des mains voulurent détacher sa veste et il dut inverser les positions afin de coincer Harry contre la porte pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci, haletant, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir, n'avait définitivement plus envie d'attendre.

Sévérus n'était pas une personne qui hésitait. Cependant, avec Harry tout était différent. Il avait juste pour une fois, envie de laisser quelqu'un passer toutes ses barrières. Avoir une personne près de lui qui le connaitrait et qui l'apprécierait, une personne avec qui il pourrait être complètement lui-même sans se soucier d'être vêtu d'un masque.

Harry avait déjà son emprise sur lui et il songea qu'il pouvait bien le laisser avoir encore un peu plus. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'avait plus totalement la maitrise de ce qu'on appelait _sentiments_.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi peu patient… »

« Deux mois que j'attends un geste de votre part ! Vous ne faites que m'aguicher ou être distant ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Si vous aimez vous faire souffrir en ne cédant pas à ce dont votre cœur – ne me regardait pas ainsi, vous en avez un ! – soit ! Mais vous n'avez pas à vous amusez de mes sentiments ! Alors, maintenant, décidez-vous ! Ou vous me rejetez encore une fois et je sortirai cette fois de votre vie ! Ou vous vous décidez à…, à assumer ou… ou…!» Bégaya Harry vers la fin, tremblant de rage, le feu aux joues, au corps.

La voix d'Harry était tremblante. Séverus comprenait qu'il ne supportait plus cette situation, qu'il l'avait réellement poussé à bout.

Il avait beau savoir son ancien élève têtu, s'il le repoussait ce soir, tout serait fini. Et si c'était ce qu'il voulait avant, ce n'était plus ce qu'il souhaitait aujourd'hui. Non, il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait voir Potter –Harry !- sortir de sa vie. C'était un constat douloureux à faire, cette maudite chose, le cœur avait décidé à sa place…

Harry se maudit pour ses paroles ! Il avait dit qu'il serait patient et voilà qu'il le mettait au pied du mur, il avait l'impression de se conduire comme un gosse capricieux et égoïste, qui ne supporte pas de pouvoir attendre pour avoir ce qu'il désire et qui ne songe pas à la chance qu'il a de posséder le peu qu'il a. Il imaginait ses petits orphelins qui seraient déçus de son comportement s'ils savaient…

Séverus ferma les yeux, pour réfléchit sans voir Harry. Et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il laissa les sentiments d'Harry se mêler aux siens. Par l'occlumencie, tous deux s'ouvrirent totalement l'un à l'autre. Pour Séverus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il percevait les sentiments d'Harry mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais fais voir leurs profondes intensités.

Aujourd'hui, leurs esprits ne se combattaient pas, ils se liaient.

C'était vertigineux de ressentir tout ce maelström d'émotions : peur, doute, colère, désirs et affection. Harry ne pensait pas affection, mais un mot trop fort pour qu'il l'affronte pour le moment. Et, lui dévoiler son sentiment d'attache à lui était déjà un immense pas.

Plongeant dans les sentiments de l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller à écouter le corps de l'autre.

Ils eurent beau combattre, ils ne purent retenir les frissons qui les parcoururent lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent puis se touchèrent, les yeux toujours fixés l'un à l'autre.

Séverus laissa glisser ses mains autour de la taille du brun, il observa longuement son regard et semblait entendre dans son esprit trois mots que personne ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'avait pas besoin de les entendre à haute voix, les ressentir était mille fois plus intense.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes savourant la sensation incroyable, irréel, de se sentir aimer…

Harry, lui, semblait nager dans un tourbillon.

Puis soudainement, Séverus releva ses paupières quelques secondes le temps de se pencher sur le visage puis la bouche de son jeune éphèbe et l'embrassa prestement.

Il ne voulait plus le voir aussi accablé, jamais. Il lui souffla ces mots entre deux baisers

Séverus n'avait absolument pas envie de faire l'amour ici et en si peu de temps. Mais le gamin le chauffa et surtout il le _supplia_…

Si Séverus avait un point faible, c'était qu'il aimait qu'on le supplie et Harry, par leur lien, avait tout de suite senti l'effet de ses mots. Alors Harry le répéta entre des baisers courts et affriolants.

Quelque chose en lui finit par craquer, Severus ne pouvait plus se contenir. Pourquoi pas après tout? Se dit-il. Peut importait le monde, seul eux deux comptait…

Il avait envie de lui, ici. Il ne pouvait attendre, plus rien ne comptait.

Leur bouche étant indécollable.

Ils s'étaient déplacés dans la pièce et Harry observa dans le miroir son amant derrière lui, puis ses paupières recouvrirent ses yeux, le plongeant dans le noir. C'était trop fort il ne pouvait que ressentir. Leur esprit était toujours lié malgré que leurs regards ne se croisent plus et chacun ressentait doublement les choses, c'était épuisant, et dangereux, mais aucun ne voulait s'arrêter.

Sévérus ne regrettait pas sa décision, le visage d'Harry exprimait tant de ravissement. Donner du bonheur à un être comme Harry était même un cadeau. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui même à penser ces choses, mais mettre son esprit à nu, percevoir tout l'être d'Harry aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement le rendait complètement extatique.

OoO

Quand Minerva se leva à son tour, s'interrogeant sur ce qui arrivait à ses deux professeurs, elle trouva porte close. Un coup de baguette et elle put ouvrir la porte.

Elle la referma aussitôt sans faire de bruit et rejoignit sa place.

Non, elle n'avait pas vu Harry, son petit Harry agrippé au lavabo. Non elle n'avait pas vu Severus, son iceberg de collègue et ami, en train …

Non, non, non!

OoO

Séverus trouvait hallucinant, ô combien les battements de son cœur pouvaient battre vite. Il était à bout de souffle et courbaturé et à cet instant, il se sentait si bien, qu'il se moquait réellement de tout ce qui l'entourait même d'Harry.

Ce dernier tourna la tête, souriant, et l'embrassa.

Il se détacha d'Harry et lui ferma son esprit.

« Je ne sais pas où j'ai mis la mienne, ni mes lunettes… »

Séverus d'un accio lui ramena ses lunettes puis le laissa se débrouiller.

« Attends. » Lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils allaient sortir.

Harry enlaça son amant et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que cette fois Sévérus ne le laisserait pas.

« S'il te plait. » Implora t-il se moquant de paraître faible.

Sévérus l'étreignit alors, avec réticence, comme il n'avait jamais enlacé personne mais ce n'était pas si déplaisant en réalité.

Harry avait eu raison de persévérer, de ne pas abandonner. Dans les contes qu'il lisait aux enfants, l'amour triomphait toujours.

Bien sûr, il savait que dans la vie, c'était différent. Pas niais comme ces contes. Il y aurait tout un tas d'épreuves mais il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux pendant cet instant où il se sentait simplement heureux.

Il se dégagea cependant, conscient que si lui était souvent étreint par Molly, Hermione, Rémus et Teddy, Sévérus, lui n'avait pas du l'être depuis très longtemps. L'avait-il été seulement un jour?

Il le regarda, prêt à s'excuser mais son amant posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

"Ne dis rien. Ça va, ça ira."

Harry sourit et sentit des lèvres se poser bientôt dessus.

Oui, se dit Severus, ça irait. Il pourrait s'y habituer avec le temps, à sa tendresse.

OoO

« Non, non, non. » Se disait-elle sans cesse.

Le film fini, tout le monde se leva et en sortant de la salle, elle finit par retrouver Séverus, dans les dernières personnes.

Ce dernier était toujours le même. Elle ne venait pas de le voir faire _ça_, il ne pourrait pas être si impassible si ça avait été le cas.

« Si, si, si. » Se dit-elle finalement en voyant la mine d'Harry resplendissante.

Malgré son affolement, au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de voir Harry radieux et de savoir que son ancien collègue n'était pas seul…

Dumbledore souriait comme devant une glace au citron après le discours de Minerva sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait eu besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Et plus bas, dans les cachots, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, deux corps se tournaient autour, s'apprêtant à se battre à nouveau… Et ce ne fut pas la dernière…Bien au contraire…

* * *

1* Couple que j'ai rarement vu et découvert dans une fic mais je ne suis pas sur de laquelle était ce…

2* Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de fille. C'est le personnage. =)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!

Il est tard, je vais aller dormir... Merci à celles qui me laisseront un petit mot!

Sid... Groos bizous!

Bizoous à toutes (tous?) !  
Moon.

(Ps : j'ai écouté pleins de chanson en écrivant dessus, je vais vous citer donc qu'une, celle que j'écoute là : "Golden Brown" du groupe The Stranglers. (Merci à l'auteur qui me l'a fait découvrir dans fic, je n'ai plus le nom... C'était une Harry/Drago) )


End file.
